Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by MickeyMouse16
Summary: Rosalie and emmett, theres more to them than just physical love,they love each other and that's all they need, but what happens when Rosalie gets a visit from her past?
1. Chapter 1

**So, Basically I felt like writing this xP also****, sorry for neglecting my other story, I've got bad writers block xP**

Rosalie POV

I walked up the winding, wooden staircase and strode towards the entrance of mine and Emmett's bedroom. I paused by the Semi-open door and watched my Dearest Husband, Emmett. He was sitting by the window and was looking up at the dark night sky. I've experienced so many of these dark starry nights, The moon shining down on the earth with grey wispy clouds slowly dancing in the sky but they only were worthwhile when I was in the arms of my lover. As I stared at my Husband in wonder, he turned his head slightly towards me, looked in to my liquid gold eyes and gave me that sweet smile with is childish dimples.

I walked over to him, never taking my eyes off of his. I sat on his lap and snuggled in to his chest, even though our skin was rock solid and ice cold, I felt warm against him, I felt like we moulded together perfectly, so perfectly nothing could tear us apart. Even though I was a vampire, immortal, beautiful and indestructible, I felt safe in his arms, safer than I could ever feel. His big arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him. He smelt of the woods and fresh air but with a slight hint of lynx chocolate, he knew I liked it when he wore lynx deodorant. I felt him rest his head on top of mine and bury his face in to my hair; he slowly inhaled my scent and whispered just one word.

"Heaven…"

It's night like these that you'll always remember. You'll never forget spending time with the one you love, and I get to spend forever with mine, what could more perfect?

We sit like that for the rest of the night, wrapped up in each other, wrapped up in our love. Sometimes actions speak louder than words.

Em POV

As morning slowly peaked out from the night sky, I still had my Rosie in my arms. She smelt of ripe apples and fresh air, she was warm and soft in my arms, her golden eyes were mysteriously beautiful and all I wanted was to stay like this for the rest of my life, with her in my arms.

As we looked out of the window a strange figure appeared in the woods, a man, about early 20's. He was a vampire and he was staring right at my Rosie. All of a sudden Rosalie went frigid in my arms and looked scared, more scared than I've ever seen her.

'It's him….he…he's back…He's Back! He can't be back .He Can't be…'

Her voice was shaky just like her body, I just held her close. I knew who she was talking about. I just didn't want to believe it…

**Rate Please, Thankies n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

R POV –

Why was he here? Everything was so perfect, everything was just fine. I stare at him, deep in to his eyes and in to his disturbed mind…if only looks could kill. Emmett protectively wraps his arms around me and just holds me; he knows who it is as well. All I do is wait for the explosion of anger that's going to come from Emmett

E POV-

He was dead; he was supposed to be dead! If he comes near my Rosie I'll tear him limb from limb! All he does is stand there, watching us and I can't take it any longer. I stand, my arms still wrapped around rose, and all I can feel is anger.

"Emmett, Calm down sweetie, just calm down"

She knows how I get when I'm angry, I loose control, it's like the anger just over takes me and changes me in to a whole knew person, a whole new monster. The first time she told me about Royce, about what he did to her, I lost it. I just lost all control. I started breaking things and shouting and for the first time I saw Rosalie scared, she was frightened, frightened of me. I couldn't bear the thought that I scared her and I promised that I wouldn't get angry like that ever again. But this was it; I couldn't keep my anger contained.

The next thing I know, he's gone. He ran away the coward! He just scared my Rosalie and then he just ran! There was no point in following him, he was gone by now and I don't know his scent. I look down at Rosalie and she's shaking, her eyes are closed and her mouth is shut tightly. What's wrong? He's gone now, why is she like this? Then I realise, I'm hurting her. Out of anger I tightened my grip on her, too tight. How could I hurt my angel! I let go of her and she just falls to the floor by my feet and rests her head below my knees and wraps her arms around my ankles and starts dry sobbing.

"Rosalie, i…I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, im sorry…so, so sorry…."

She looks up at me, fear in her eyes. I crouch down and hug her gently. She cries in to my chest and clings on to me, gripping my T-shirt. The only time I've ever seen Rosalie like this is when she told me how she was changed, it broke my un-beating heart to see her like this and it still does.

"It's ok Emmy, I now you wouldn't ever hurt me intentionally. It's just…He's back, why is he back! He's meant to be dead!"

After that she starts crying invisible tears and I just hold her. Why was he back? What did he want? He already ruined her life and now he wants to ruin it more, I'll kill him if I ever get my hands on him. But I can't track him, I'm not good at that stuff, but Edward is, he could help and so could Jasper. I know they want revenge with Royce as much as I do. So, that's it, we'll tell the family, they can help me destroy and hurt Royce like he did to my Rosie.

**Hope you liked it! **** don't worry, emm's gonna get his revenge! xP**


End file.
